This invention is related to permanent overdrive units for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to such a unit employing three spur gears mounted side-by-side between the transmission and the differential.
Overdrive units are known in the art for increasing the efficiency of automotive vehicles. For example, such units are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,096 which issued to Woody on Aug. 26, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,029 which issued to Shook, et al on Feb. 25, 1964.